1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air floater capable of floating in the air by balancing a lifting power, i.e. lift influencing a balloon body (hereinafter referred to as lift of the balloon body) with gravity influencing a balancing means (hereinafter referred to as gravity of balancing means) attached to the balloon body.
2. Prior Art
A conventional air floater floats in the air by balancing the lift of the balloon body with the gravity of the balancing means. There have been variously proposed air floaters capable of floating in the air by regulating the weight of the balancing means attached to the air floaters. As a first example, there has been proposed a balloon body having a hanging string attached to the balloon body and a balancing weight attached to the balloon body as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 59-69796. As a second example, there has also been proposed a balloon body having a seal detachably attached thereto which seal serves as a balancing weight as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-106299. There has been proposed, as a third example, a balloon body made of ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer-resin as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-145629.
However, there have been the following problems in the conventional air floaters.
In the first example, the hang string is liable to contact an obstacle which impedes the floating of the balloon body. In the second example, since the balloon body is balanced by attaching the seal thereto or detaching the seal therefrom, it is laborious to effect attaching and detaching operations, which results in inefficient working performance.
Various experiments made by the inventor revealed that a small balloon having a capacity of 15 liters can float or raise or lower by slightly regulating the balancing means having a weight of 0.25 g. Accordingly, the balloon can be regulated by the weight of 0.25 g. A small balloon having a capacity of 18 liters can be regulated by the weight of 0.125 g. It was very difficult to attach such small balancing means to the balloon body or detach such small balancing means from the balloon body.
In the third example, there was a likelihood that the gas barrier characteristic is deteriorated since the balloon body is damaged when the seal is detached from the balloon body.